Cyprus
Catholic (1185-1191, 1192-1489) Secular (1960-9999) |tech_group = Eastern|capital = Chypre Kípros (321)|government = Feudal Monarchy (1185-1489) Constitutional Republic (1960-9999) |rank = Kingdom|culture = Francien (French) (1185-1191, 1192-1489) Greek (Hellenic) (1960-9999) |development = 15 (The Third Crusade - Present Day)}} Cyprus is an island nation located off southern coast of Anatolia. Cyprus is playable from January 1st, 1185 to May 1st, 1191 and from January 1st, 1192 to January 1st, 1489 and from August 16th, 1960 to the present. See also: Greece, Turkey, Great Britain, Ottomans, Byzantium, Mamluks, Latin Empire, The Knights, Athens, Jerusalem, Tripoli, Antioch Strategy Decisions Reestablish The Kingdom of Jerusalem (1185-1191, 1192-1489) Requirements: * Jerusalem does not exist * Is Catholic * Does not have the republic government type * Is not the emperor of the HRE * Any of the following: ** Owns Jerusalem * Is either: ** Cyprus ** The Knights ** Provence * Year is at most 1650 * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Jerusalem (379), Nablus (1854) and Gaza (364). Upon Enactment: * Gain 25 Prestige * Jerusalem gains cores on: ** The Trans-Jordan and Palestine areas ** Tarabulus (378), Sayda (1855), and Aqaba (4268) * If not Cyprus, The Knights, or Provence ** Jerusalem gain core on Jerusalem, Nablus and Gaza ** Release Jerusalem as an independent nation ** Change Jerusalem's primary culture to be same same as our country's culture * If Cyprus, The Knights or Provence ** Change country to Jerusalem ** Gets the event New Traditions & Ambitions. * Jerusalem ** Sets capital to Jerusalem (379) ** Changes religion of Jerusalem (379) to Catholic. ** Changes government type to Feudal Monarchy *Become Kingdom rank if nation was Duchy rank. Form French Nation (1185-1191, 1192-1489) Requirements: * Primary Culture is: **In the French Culture Group or **Is Basque or **Is Breton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** France ** Modern France ** Vichy France ** Francia ** Spain ** European Union * France does not exist * France does not exist * Administrative Technology of at least 32 * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a colonial nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Maine, Berry, Vermandois, Paris, Orleanais, Nemours, and Champagne Upon Enactment: * Country changes to France * France gains permanent claim on the regions of Gallia, Aquitania, and Occitania. * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Greece (1960-present) * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Ottomans ** Byzantium ** European Union ** Rome ** West Rome * Does not exist: ** Byzantium ** Greece * Primary Culture is Greek * Administrative Technology is at least 10 * Is not a subject Nation * Is not a nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Janina (144), Morea (145), Athens (146), Naxos (164), Achaea (1773) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Greece * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain 10 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to Morea, Macedonia, Western Aegean, and Northern Greece areas * If capital is not in Morea, Macedonia, Western Aegean, or Northern Greece areas, then: ** Capital moves to Athens (146) * Trigger country event New Traditions & Ambitions * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Restore Byzantium (1960-present) * Is not: ** Holy Roman Empire ** Ottomans ** Byzantium ** European Union ** Rome ** West Rome * Byzantium does not exist * Religion is Orthodox * Primary Culture is Greek or Pontic *Owns provinces: Constantine, Edirne, Epirus, Salonica, Macedonia, Athens, Morea, Achaea, Bithynia, Bursa, Smyrna, Kozani, Biga * Is not a subject Nation * Is not a nomad Nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Byzantium * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain 10 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to all of Greece, Asia Minor, Bulgaria, Anatolia, Albania, Cyprus, Theodoro. * Set capital to Constantinople **Gain core on Constantinople * Gain Byzantine Traditions & Ambitions * Gain +1 Base Tax in two random provinces with Greek culture * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Cypriot Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +20% Naval Force Limit Modifier # -20% Galley Cost Ideas: # King of Jerusalem: +0.5% Yearly Legitimacy & -20% Time to Fabricate Claims # Frankish Crusaders: +1 Yearly Army Tradition # Commandaria Wine: +10% Production Efficiency # Lusignan Diplomacy: +1 Diplomatic Relation # Cypriot Fortification: +25% Fort Defenses # Repel the Corsairs: +20% Galley Combat Ability # Raid Turkish Commerce: +10% Embargo Efficiency & +15% Privateer Efficiency Ambitions: # -1% Yearly Naval Tradition Decay Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:French countries Category:Francien countries Category:Hellenic countries Category:Greek countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Middle East Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Present Day Category:European Union